Sarah vs The Giant
by Jason75
Summary: Chuck and Sarah's six year old triplets want their mommy to tell them a bed time story. Daddy joins them on the couch, and they all listen to Sarah tell a story about her spy life before she met Chuck. I have fun with the kids, as each of them reacts differently to the story as it proceeds, somewhat like different parts of the actual Chuck fan base might react,


_I thought of this back story while brainstorming the outline for my Doomsday Prophecy story. This story embellishes something Sarah does in one of the final scenes of Doomsday, which won't be published for several months, so this is a little sneak peek. I thought I'd have a little fun, turning this thought into a one shot for those fans who like stories involving the triplets. Sarah tells the triplets seven years in the future, a bed time story about her past. For those who don't know, the triplets are named Mary Emma, Stevie, and JR (pronounce Jay – R, not junior, his real name is Charles Morgan). Please notice how as fans of the story, Mary Emma, Stevie, and Jr embody three of the major fan types of the TV show Chuck._

_I don't own Chuck, and any similarities to any real life characters, organizations, or events is purely coincidence and everything is fictional. Enjoy!_

**Sarah versus the Giant, August 8th, 2018, Orion Heights TV Room, 9:30 PM**

The triplets smothered Sarah, as all three tried to sit on her lap at once, while pushing each other in order to vie for the best spot possible. The kids were now nearly seven years old, and they no longer fit on their mom's lap, but they loved trying.

"Mommy, tell us a story, a true story about your spy days, before you met daddy, when you were the toughest, strongest, and bravest girl in the whole world." Stevie spoke up while pushing his sister off the best part of her mom's lap. JR had given up fighting for the best spot and already was quite comfortable sitting along side his mom, with her arm around him.

"I don't know kids. Maybe I should tell you an adventure your father and I went on instead." Sarah tried to avoid the early years of the Sarah Walker Chronicles with the kids, and her face reflected that point of view.

"Please mommy. Ple...Ple...Please!" All three kids called out in unison, which happened all of the time, Chuck and Sarah thought it was a triplet thing.

"Yes mommy, I want to hear one too, if you have any rated G stories from the old days that is." Chuck looked over at the sight of his three children climbing all over their mom, while pouring their adoration onto her, and Chuck couldn't have been happier.

"OK Sweetie. By your tone, I'm guessing you don't think I have any stories left that the kids can hear. Listen up then. All four of you. This is not only a spy story, but also a story that explains something else about me that you all know, but might not know why." Sarah then made eye contact with each of the kids, then with Chuck, and said "Here goes."

"Are you sure the kids can hear this one Sarah?" Chuck gave Sarah the look, as sometimes Sarah did not understand the rating system that most 'normal' people used when explaining things to their kids.

"Positive Chuck. Come on over here by us Chuck. Stevie, sit on your daddy's lap. The three of you are too much for me to handle. Plus, I might have to use some hand gestures, so I need some room. Is everyone comfortable?" Sarah was in heaven getting pushed around by all the excitement and commotion known as the Bartowski triplets. If there ever was a mom made for three rambunctious kids, it was Sarah Bartowski.

"We're comfy, cozy and ready for action mommy." Mary Emma volunteered.

Do you clobber lots of bad guys in this story?" Stevie asked.

"Or use some really cool gadgets?" JR enthusiastically chimed in.

"Or outfox some smarty pants, wanna be cool guy, who underestimated you because you're a girl?" Mary Emma didn't really have to ask, she knew all her mom's stories involved that to a certain degree.

"We'll see, maybe, maybe not, but I'm sure you'll like it either way. It all started when my partner, Bryce and I were undercover in a night club. Our job was to buy some illegal arms from a bad guy organization called Fulcrum."

"Fulcrum, really mommy, can you at least use the real names? Nobody would be so silly to call their spy organization Fulcrum." Mary Emma made a face as she began critiquing Sarah's story.

"Mary Emma, I won't ever get through this story if you keep interrupting. Now where was I? So, we make contact with the Fulcrum agents. Six of them. The leader walks right up to me and made some sort of disgusting remark right off the bat. While the two biggest guys pulled guns on us. They told us to follow them out back."

"Oh boy, I'll bet he's going to get his face smashed for talking that way to you." Stevie was getting excited.

"He might Stevie, if you ever let me get that far." Sarah acted annoyed, but she loved all the questions the kids asked. "So Bryce and I are led to this back room. 'There are the arms, now where is the cash?' The leader growled out as he pointed while looking us over. Bryce reached in his coat pocket for the money, but the leader didn't trust him, so he put his gun to my throat. 'One false move and Blondie here buys the farm.'"

"Buys the farm? Come on mommy, say what they really said. Nobody talks that way." Mary Emma again voiced her disapproval.

"Anyhow, Bryce pulled out the money pouch. But he and I could sense that our backup was not showing up to arrest the bad guys. Something went wrong. I sent an emergency pager call to our team as soon as I saw the guns, but help was not arriving. Turns out the signal never arrived."

"A pager mommy? Seriously? I could come up with something better from Dad's lab in less than a half hour, even if I had to build it from scratch." JR looked disgusted.

"It was fifteen years ago JR, tech has advanced a great deal since then. A pager was pretty high tech in its day, hard to detect." Chuck fielded JR's question this time.

Sarah began speaking again, "So, we knew we were in trouble, and we'd have to act quickly. Unfortunately, we were badly outnumbered, and these thugs were enormous, plus, Bryce was a pretty good fighter, but he was sort of a little fellow."

"Like Uncle Morgan?" Stevie asked.

"Well, slightly bigger than that, and he tried hard like Uncle Morgan, but I yelled out to him that I'd take the three big guys, if he could handle the little guys. But, in a manner of seconds, Bryce was knocked cold while he was trying to do some fancy showboating move, while the thug just hit him in the face without moving. I knocked the guns out of both the big guys hands, and had one of them out cold, but five was too much for me. One of them belted me with a sharp blow to my jaw, which stunned me, dropping me to one knee. Then, the remaining pair of big guys grabbed my arms, and the leader walked up to me, as they pulled me back to my feet while I was trying to shake out the cobwebs. The leader was grinning ear to ear, as he put his gun in his holster, and pulled out his switch blade. I knew I had to act fast or I was a goner."

"Oh boy. That sounds bad mommy. I don't want to hear the rest." JR looked worried and was nearly crying, while Stevie was over the moon excited and happy. Mary Emma was somewhere in the middle of those emotions, leaning toward the enjoying the story, while not wanting to show her mom just how much she was either enjoying herself or worried.

"JR, I wouldn't tell you a story if it wasn't fun, would I? This is as bad as it gets. The rest is fun. I promise." Sarah gave JR a kiss on his forehead.

"OK, but you promise." JR was hiding his head in his arms peeking out through his fingers at his mom now.

"I do. Anyhow, just as I was coming to my senses, I devised a plan. I was going to kick the leader in the face, in order to get him to drop the knife, then twist and roll over to my right hoping to break free of the grip on my arms, and get to the guns. Before I could act, I heard a deep voice. 'You having trouble Miss?' As the voice spoke, I hear a dull thud, like two heads colliding, as I felt the two thugs holding my hands drop to the floor. I then completed my idea to kick the knife fellow in the head, and then I somersaulted over to my right, where both weapons I had earlier dislodged were laying. I came up with both weapons pointed at the thugs, only to see them in a bear hug, from the giant who had come to my rescue. I cried out, 'don't kill them, we need to arrest them and interrogate them for international arms smuggling'. The big man replied, 'That's OK ma'am, they'll just pass out from this, I have a couple dozen tie wraps in my duffel bag over there, that should keep them on ice until your people show up'.

"A real honest to goodness giant? How big was he?" JR loved such things.

"Well JR, I suppose he was a little over seven feet tall, and must have weighed 350 pounds, but no fat, all muscle." Sarah looked as if she was trying to picture it herself.

"Holy cow. That guy was a giant. He's bigger than the NBA basketball players." Stevie piped in.

"What happened next mommy. Did you find out who the giant was?" Mary Emma liked this big turn of events.

Sarah continued. "I did, sort of. The giant released his hold on the men as soon as they became unconscious, having had all the air squeezed out of their lungs. 'I gotta run before the newspaper reporters show up, if you could, would you keep this incident between you and me?' I said to the giant 'sure'. I then told him he looked familiar, and asked him what his name was . 'You really don't know who I am, interesting. Where do you live, in a bunker some where?' I answered him, 'Something like that.'"

"You mean the giant didn't want any credit, kind of like superman, he wanted to disappear once he saved the day?" JR loved stories about superman and batman.

"Exactly JR. The giant then answered, 'I go by various names, but when I'm in my superhero mode, I remain anonymous. The gentle giant then softened his voice, 'You would have taken all these guys out had I not shown up, wouldn't have you?' I answered, 'Probably, I had a plan at least'. The big fellow then told me 'They should really team you up with a bigger partner, maybe when I get done with my day job, I can become your partner?' He then laughed at that thought before he asked me. 'Should I help the little fellow up?' I answered, 'No that's OK, he'll be fine. This happens to him all the time. By the way, what's your day job?' With that the big man reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a gigantic basketball jersey. He also had a magic marker. 'What's your name?' 'Sarah Walker' I told him, which I should not have done, as it blew my cover, but somehow, I knew he was one of the good guys. He signed his jersey and threw it to me. The jersey read, 'Have a great life Sarah Walker!' I think maybe the giant should be called the Big Prophet, since my life has been remarkably great since then, as I met your father shortly after that mission. What do you kids think?

"You tell the best stories, that's what I think mom. I love you." JR was his mom's biggest fan.

"You didn't even have to knock heads much, but still, that was awesome. You're the best mommy in the whole world." Stevie also had a great time hearing the story.

"Was the giant really a Laker player? Is that why you are such a big Laker fan now, and why you always wear number thirty four when you wear a Laker jersey?" Mary Emma remembered her mom said the story had another point.

"Mary Emma, you get an A+ for comprehension. That's exactly right. OK kids, time for bed. Daddy and I will be up in a minute to tuck you all in." Sarah smiled as she watched the kids race up the stairs. JR again made it to the top of the stairs first. While his two siblings wrestled each other for first, JR lagged behind, then sprinted to the top when they slowed each other down.

"Kids, walk. No running on the stairs." Sarah yelled just in time to keep Mary and Stevie from wrestling on the stairs, as they walked side by side up the stairs after hearing Sarah's command.

"Sarah, was that really true? I know sometimes you exaggerate things for the kids?" Chuck was surveying his wife's face trying to read her expression.

Sarah raised her jaw, only a slight amount, and said, "If, you don't believe me, I have the jersey packed away in some boxes. I can spend the night digging the jersey out, but you won't get any alone time with me if I do. Maybe none tomorrow either, if you get my drift."

"No, no, no don't do that, I want as much alone time tonight as possible. And your story was a hundred per cent a Sarah Walker special. You were a little hard on Bryce though, weren't you? He wasn't that inept, was he?" Chuck said as he and Sarah now moved up the stairs.

"More than you might realize Chuck, guys who act that cocky often are making up for shortcomings." Sarah teasingly continued, "and it's 'Sarah Bartowski Special' Chuck, don't you forget. And 'Sarah Bartowski' indeed is having a great life, just as the giant man foretold." Sarah put her arm around Chuck's waist as they got to the top of the stairs, and they began the nightly routine of tucking their children into bed one by one, before spending some quality 'alone' time together.

"Who's first tonight?" Chuck asked.

"It's Stevie's turn, then JR, and Mary Emma last, and finally, you and I get some alone time, if you think you are up for it?" Sarah gave Chuck a super seductive spy glance with those words.

Chuck knew what that look meant, namely that alone time was going to be extra special tonight. All Chuck could answer his wife with was a sly grin and the words, "Oh boy!"

_That's it, the end. Sarah Bartowski is a Laker fan in my stories, and now you all know why. If the fictional 'Giant' was based on a real life character, I suspect you all know who._


End file.
